1. Field of the Invention
This invention is particularly suitable for use in an electronic camera, and the like, which uses a solid-state memory cartridge (a memory device which does not require relative movement between a medium and a recording/reproducing means for recording/reproducing information).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, electronic still-picture cameras using memory devices which do not require moving mechanisms for recording/reproducing information (termed hereinafter solid-state cameras) are attracting notice as cameras which succeed those using silver chloride or silver halide films and video-floppy-type electronic still-picture cameras (termed hereinafter SV cameras).
In SV cameras, instantaneous reproducing of a pictured image is possible by electronically handling image information, and therefore image transmission, computer processing of an image, electronic storage of image information and the like become easy. In SV cameras of this kind, however, since considerable accuracy in processing is required for the mechanism in which the video floppy disk is rotated at high speed and picture information is recorded on the magnetic sheet with a track pitch of several tens to 100 .mu.m, it is difficult to provide a low-cost camera. Although an optical-disk camera, which uses an optical recording medium instead of the floppy disk, has also been proposed, there is a limitation in providing a low-cost camera due to reasons similar to those described above.
Under such circumstances, the above-described solid-state cameras are expected to solve the disadvantages of second-generation cameras (SV cameras).
The concept of the system of a solid-state camera of this kind will now be explained.
FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b) show an example of a camera unit and a reproducer unit of a solid-state camera, respectively. In FIG. 1(a), there are shown a solid-state camera 31, and a memory cartridge 32 for storing image information. The memory cartridge 32 is constituted by an IC memory, a power supply for backup and the like. Photographing of an object becomes possible by inserting the memory cartridge 32 into a slot in the solid-state camera 31.
The memory cartridge 32 and the solid-state camera 31 may be connected to each other by various methods, such as by metal connectors, by a transmission coil, by optical couplers, and the like.
In FIG. 1(b), a reproducer 33 reproduces image information photographed by the solid-state camera 31 and the memory cartridge 32, and is constituted so that its output can be connected to a TV monitor, a video printer, a still-picture transmitter, a still-picture filing apparatus and the like.
In the conventional solid-state camera as described above, however, since information is communicated with the camera 31 by making the memory cartridge 32 an information medium, communication contacts between the memory cartridge 32 and the camera 31 must securely contact each other, and it is also necessary that there be no circuit failure within the memory cartridge 32 and that the capacity of a backup battery is sufficient. Photographing and recording are therefore performed after checking the above-described items immediately after a first shutter release, and confirming that communication is possible.
Accordingly, if there is a failure in communication between the camera 31 and the memory cartridge 32 as described above, recording can not be performed in spite of pressing a shutter release button.
In order to confirm in advance whether or not recording is possible with the inserted cartridge 32, or to receive information relative to the memory cartridge such as the capacity and the type of memory and the like, and to display on an LCD and the like on the camera 31 a confirmation of the photographing state, an external check switch may be provided on the camera. The above-described check and display may be performed in accordance with the operation of the check switch. For the user, however, it is most desirable that the camera 31 itself automatically performs the above-described check immediately after insertion of the cartridge 32 and provides a warning display, or displays the capacity and the type of the memory, the capacity of the backup battery and the like, for the purpose of preventing poor photographs. Furthermore, in a camera controlled according to information stored in memory, it becomes necessary to provide the timing for reading the memory information before photographing.
In addition, electric contacts 4 of the camera 31 can be easily contacted by hand and can be easily penetrated by dust, as can be understood from the appearance of the camera shown in FIG. 1(c). This is a big reason for failure in communication between the camera 31 and the memory cartridge 32. In FIG. 1(c), there are shown a back cover 1, a cartridge holder 2, electric contacts 4 (4a and 4b will be described later), a shutter release button 5, a display unit 6, such as an LCD and the like, and a case 7.
Furthermore, when the cartridge 32 directly contacts the electric contacts 4 of the camera by sliding within the cartridge holder 2, as in FIG. 1(a) or as in the cross-sectional view of an insertion-by-sliding type cartridge holder shown in FIG. 1(d), abrasion of the electric contacts 4 is remarkable. Such abrasion also causes a failure in communication, and the number of times the cartridge can be inserted into the camera is limited.
In FIG. 1(d), there is also shown a memory contact 32a at the side of the cartridge.